


Fire Emblem Three Houses Headcanons

by agent_cupcake



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: F/M, Yandere, headcanons, there's wholesome stuff too i swear, this is all fuckin yandere shit i stg i'm sorry
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-24
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-14 09:42:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 17
Words: 21,823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29665380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/agent_cupcake/pseuds/agent_cupcake
Summary: Mostly relationship headcanons from my tumblr blog @agent-cupcakeFormat is the same as it is on my blog with bullet-point style paragraphs
Relationships: Balthazar von Adalbrecht | Balthus von Albrecht/Reader, Claude von Riegan/Reader, Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd/Reader, Felix Hugo Fraldarius/Reader, Ferdinand von Aegir/Hubert von Vestra/Reader, Lorenz Hellman Gloucester/Reader, Sylvain Jose Gautier/Reader, Yuris Leclair | Yuri Leclerc/Reader
Comments: 13
Kudos: 62





	1. Yandere Husband Lorenz

**SFW**

~A bit obsessive, a little possessive. I can totally see him falling into that, given the right perimeters. It would only get worse the more in love he felt, and the more you returned that love. There would be a significant build up to Lorenz’s darker tendencies, fed mainly by your own behavior towards him and his own natural tendencies to ignore certain aspects of reality. 

~Cloyingly attentive is the word I’d use to describe how Lorenz would treat you. Devoted to a fault, becoming blind to the details of things like your thoughts and feelings in his need for the grander picture. A little too focused on you meeting the standards he’d see as being best for you and your marriage… And in the process blinding himself to you. 

~That said, no matter what he did, it would be out of his love and affection for you as his wife, his partner! If there was contention in your relationship regarding his treatment, it really would affect him just as much as it did you. Truly. Lorenz would never, ever be intentionally cruel, nor would he do anything that couldn’t be undone.

~Buuuuuuuut, there’s a proper way for things to be done, no? Who could blame Lorenz for wishing for that in his relationship and marital bed? 

~Lorenz would be incredibly _~traditional~_ in his views. Things like women being the fairer sex and requiring a certain type of care, like how he’d see it as necessary for him to take care of you in every way possible even if you were an accomplished fighter or more than capable in taking care of yourself. 

~Because of that, physically hurting you in any way or being too rough would be unacceptable, the very idea of a husband abusing his position and harming his wife would cause him severe disgust. 

~Another traditional line of thought would be that a wife should understand and follow her husband’s guidance. Of her own free will (or whatever the nearest autonomous approximate may be), so the easiest way to make it all work out like he’d want would be to train you to enjoy his way of things. Not just in the bedroom, but in general. Getting you to adapt to the mindset of accepting his vision for the both of you would be even more important than anything else. Taking #couplegoals a bit too far.

~Side note, if you weren’t receptive to his ideals and every best attempt to ~~brainwash~~ make you understand and accept his point of view, Lorenz would be genuinely hurt. He would see your behavior as a lack of love, as a lack of investment in your marriage. He wouldn’t push hard if you weren’t willing to buy into his idealized future, and would never force you, so you’d more or less just have a broken marriage. 

~He wouldn’t weaponize his pain, but he wouldn’t hide it either… Accidental-on-purpose manipulation, I suppose. I think that would be the worst ‘punishment’ of all, because even if you were justified in doing what you did or said, even if the way Lorenz reacted was extreme or uncalled for, the relationship wouldn’t get this far if you didn’t care for him. Watching him be in pain because of you could be pretty agonizing in its own way because it would be real pain. 

~All he’d want would be your absolute love and devotion, for you to join your heart with his. He’d ~try~ so hard to be a man deserving of that, be willing to give you anything (aside the sacrifice of his uncomfortable ideals), so if you didn’t return that… 

~But let’s say that you were willing to follow his lead and take on the role he wanted of you, that you dismissed red flags or accepted them because you loved him, Lorenz would be thrilled beyond measure. Like seriously. Yan or not, he’d take the ‘love’ part of lovesick to the extreme. For whatever else he felt, Lorenz would honestly adore you. 

~He’d shower you with gifts, with affection. If you reciprocated his love, he’d see it as his duty to give you the world itself. Whether this would become suffocating or not is beside the point, because he’d view it as the very foundation of his job as your husband.

~He’d also be more than happy to take on the position of a tender yet firm mentor in all things, showing you exactly how to be the perfect wife. Teaching you things like being a good hostess, throwing perfect tea parties ( ~~seriously, I always have to use a guide~~ ), knowing current styles and how to dress for every event, he’d even involve you in politics and such if that’s what you desired or were interested in, he’d be happy to teach you all of it. Traditionalism or not, Lorenz would view you (mostly) as his equal. Or, more specifically, his other half.

~The biggest things I think would cause him to become upset would be if he felt you were behaving coldly towards him, especially with the suspicion that you were lying or concealing the truth, if you had become ~unfavorably~ close with another person (yandere jealousy? no way!), if you maliciously misrepresented or tarnished your own reputation (I see him being more upset about this than if you were embarrassing _him_ ), or if you were acting out and being disobedient for what he would only ever see as for no reason.

~His responses would vary depending on the severity of your behavior, ranging from Lorenz demanding you tell him what was going on with some low-key emotionally threatening pleas to a bit of one-on-one ‘training’ where he’d do his very best to correct your bad behavior. And that leads us into…

**NSFW**

~Firstly, I’ll backtrack a bit and say that I agree with you that he’d totally be about training you exactly how to behave in bed.

~Being a noble and a ‘ladies man’ (oof), Lorenz would know exactly how most men treat their wives. Like breeding stock, or rutting posts. Disgraceful. For both the sake of his ego and to ensure he didn’t hurt you or give off the impression that he was like those other boorish men, Lorenz wouldn’t even fuck you unless you were wet and thoroughly prepared. Not until you were asking him, begging him.

~He’d want you to be _very_ vocal about your desire for him, Lorenz Hellman Gloucester. If at all possible, he’d have you crying his name until you were hoarse (then smugly offer to get you some tea with honey to soothe your throat the morning after).

~Although he’d reward your good behavior a lot with material things, jewels and dresses and cosmetics and such, physical affection would be of even more importance as far as rewards went. (Still, he _would_ find a special sort of appeal in dressing you up and styling you to his liking, like a sweet little doll). Lorenz would never hold back in his praise when you acted as he asked of you, nor would he deny you any pleasure. Sometimes to a fault, really. To a noble born of excess, would there really be such a thing as _too much_ pleasure? 

~So, yeah, above anything else, Lorenz would do his very best to teach you the splendor of what proper and obedient behavior meant for you, getting you to associate it with physical pleasure. He’d want you to submit yourself to him (again, it’s only _traditional_ ) and when you did, he’d worship you. Even outside of intimate affairs, if you were behaving very well, being a perfect wife and partner, he’d praise you specifically while fucking you senseless. Positive reinforcement. 

~In all things, though, patience. You’d never get a quick fuck against the wall, Lorenz would be incredibly particular about the correct way to go about sex. Trying to tease him or doing things to test his willpower in maintaining that rigidity would be fruitless. Yeah, you’d probably see him flustered and uncomfortable in the moment, but he wouldn’t reward this type of behavior. A mark of nobility is restraint, after all, so at most you’d get a lesson on propriety and unbecoming conduct while being edged to oblivion.

~In fact edging, for the most part, is how I see him enacting most punishments. Even if it made you tremble or cry or beg or _anything_ , he wouldn’t see it as overtly cruel. Lorenz would see being denied what he gave you out of the love of his heart as the only way to get through to you sometimes.

~In the same vein, Lorenz tying you up with pretty rope in various aesthetically pleasing positions ( ~~and decorating you with roses~~ ). He’d leave you like that while focusing on other things, chide you for your impatience if you made a fuss, say that you should be a good girl and endure your punishment, take the time to seriously consider your wrongdoings. Before untying you he’d ask for an apology, for you to repeat the reason he’d punished you and convince him that you felt bad. 

~Afterwards there’d be some remorse, his asking you if you learned your lesson and praising you for how well you did, kissing the places the ropes indented your skin and making you forget it all.

~Jealousy? He’d whisk you away from the source because obviously _they_ were the problem. The two of you would travel somewhere, a little honeymoon somewhere that you had no other friends or family. Probably there’d be a political reason for Lorenz to hide behind, but when you returned home, you wouldn’t be seeing that person again, nor would he acknowledge it.

~AND NOW, to answer your original (and basically your only) question anon dearest, all of these things make it difficult to imagine Lorenz’s version of a ‘harsh lesson’. On the whole, I can’t see him being too overtly harsh with his beloved, especially not for small things. 

~BUT, you push hard and far enough, disrespect him (unintentionally or no) and act with a lack of manners to an extent that Lorenz would actually get irritated and upset, and I can see him acting rashly. 

~The worst would be the absolutely degrading way he’d carefully point by point list out all of your flaws and mistakes. The way he’d manage to make old-fashioned insults actually sound hurtful. Partially because this would be so starkly different from his normal behavior, I think it’d be frightening. 

~”If you refuse to treat me with the respect I believe I deserve, I see no reason not to return the favor.” 

~To his credit, Lorenz would probably at least give you a final chance to apologize before expressing his… Disappointment.

~You wouldn’t? Then he’d make use of or gag your impolite tongue, bind your disobedient hands, mark your skin with his mouth crudely as a reminder of your vows, push you over and use you in the way you so clearly desired… Lorenz still wouldn’t strike you, but he would very physically enforce the most base of expectations and propriety he’d have in the intimate relations between a husband and wife.

~Depending on the circumstances, Lorenz would either feel guilty about this outburst afterwards and strive to make it up to you, or maintain that you deserved it and say that although it was problematic of him to lose his head the way he did, it was at your own invitation. Everything he’d do would be for love, right? For you. To mold you into your very best self.


	2. Yandere Claude Headcanons

_anonymous asked: What’re your thoughts on yandere Claude?_

_Yes._

Oh, you mean specifically? Okay, so, hear me out. He’s a good boi… Zaddy Claude… It would take some specific conditions for him to be ~yandere~, and even then he’d be so darned _sneaky_ about all of the shady stuff and so charming it’s like… Would you even be mad? I mean, maybe. If you’re _terrible_ (or expect healthy things out of your relationships, like a crazy person). 

This would be post-King of Unification ending, so **_VERY MINOR_ _SPOILERS_**

The biggest condition that would need to be met, I think, is that you were extremely useful to him for some utilitarian purpose as he climbed to power. Claude’s a good guy and not mentally unhinged ~~unlike _some_ people~~, so there’s no way a relationship of this kind would develop quickly or in a very natural way without something more to it. There would need to be some extenuating circumstances that normalized his behavior and feelings about you, something that would heighten his personal stakes in you from the start. The reason could be anything, your power or position or intelligence or _anything_ that could serve as a valid reason for him having strong concerns about your wellbeing and for him to be preoccupied with you. Claude makes no secret the ease in which he’ll use people, which takes care of the whole objectification aspect of yandere that I can’t see him falling prey to without some other explanation. More or less, it would prop up the relationship long enough for actual emotional bonds to develop. Again, it’s not like he’d form this unhealthily grand sentimental bond with someone in a completely normal situation, and I doubt it would even happen in a completely emotionally-driven relationship, because I don’t think Claude would lose control that badly. 

Besides, since he has big plans and a long trek upwards post-game, Claude would have _far_ better and more important things to do, so him delving into the twisty world of yandereism would have to happen at his speed, you’d have to be deeply _involved_ in his life and goals, essential to some aspect of his plans. I guess, basically, Claude wouldn’t go yan for the sake of love, but as a biproduct of unchecked ambition and some of his more gnarled deeper feelings going unaddressed.

Basic situation set, yandere Claude would emerge _slowly_. Slowly enough that he wouldn’t think himself out of the creepy behavior, that he could rationalize it all in his mind. Even more important in regards to the slow burn is that he’s a horribly private person, and as much as I might have undersold it before, the emotional aspect of what Claude would desire from you would be… A lot. His association of you being a positive emotional bond in his life as well as being an invaluable resource would go hand in hand in cultivating a situation in which he’d feel sickeningly attached to you, in which he’d begin going out of his way to manipulate situations and do some pretty uncomfortable things in the name of keeping you safe. I mean, he’s just left all of the relationships that defined him for the past half decade to begin a painful political climb back up. Without any time to rest, any time to consider all of the things that have happened, he’s back in the thick of it all and pretty much alone once more. 

A bit of an aside, but Claude’s perspective on people is pretty interesting, and could definitely go down some interesting paths as far as unhealthy relationships when you consider his conflicting ‘us and them’ mentality with the ‘unification’ ideals. I used to think he didn’t fit in with the other two lords as much, but as far as keeping people at bay and never showing much of your true emotions, he’s got ‘em good. 

So anyway, you get the point where you’re useful to him as a leader and to his ultimate goals, and he’s entrusted you with his true self. Association with him puts you in a tough spot, but you stay by his side and accept that risk because what’s a yandere relationship without painful emotional bonds keeping you there? This especially works if you’re not exactly as capable of defending yourself as his old crowd, because Claude wouldn’t fear something unfounded. His schemes put you in danger, but it’s not as if he’s selfless enough to make you go, either. Instead, he gets protective. Pulling underhanded tactics with the ultimate goal of keeping you safe wouldn’t come off as strange to him, and although I don’t think he’d directly lie to your face, withholding information and manipulating the situation around you would be all right as long as it meant your safety. The biggest reason Claude would do anything shady would be out of a genuine, deep fear of losing you… And also an inability to express that fear in any meaningful way because then he’d have to confront the underlying emotions fueling that fear. 

As far as yandere’s, Claude would obviously be pretty tame. He wouldn’t get to this point with a person he thought would betray his increasingly amped-up feelings, so on a surface level it would just seem like a really adoring king with beautiful eyes caring for his beloved. Claude would play so much of it off as a joke, too, doing the wink-wink-nudge-nudge of self awareness and mentioning the shady aspects of his behavior as a way of misdirection. 

It would come through, though. Claude would mention how you shouldn’t trust some people you were being buddy-buddy with, and _obviously_ it wouldn’t be jealousy or anything like that. Obviously. You, reasonably, tell him that it’s fine, just friendly. Which is all fine and dandy, until they wind up poisoned and unable to attend any further events for the time being. Other things, too, like how Claude would seemingly know everything that happened around you even when he wasn’t there, things that happened in private. He wouldn’t overtly mention it, but you’d be stupid to not get the feeling that he somehow knew every secret you ever had. The times he’d let his knowledge slip would all be pretty calculated, just enough to confirm your suspicions, but he’d always be able to play it off. Smile and joke about it, say how you’re an open book. 

Okay, this is a lot, I’m done rambling… I hope it makes sense. Claude’s a tough one to yandere-fy, but I wanted to try it anyway. It’s a fun way to explore character, at the very least~ 


	3. Autumn/Halloween Headcanons - Golden Deer Edition

**Claude-** Can and will quote any line from Ghostbusters. Loves to watch bad horror movies and make fun of them. Goes as Fred Jones from Scooby Doo and forces the others into his Mystery Inc group costume so they can win a costume competition. Rigs the vote, just in case. Rocks the hell out of the ascot. “Let’s split up gang, we’ll get more candy if we can cover more ground.” Enjoys jumping out at Lorenz to scare him. Has to be told that he can’t tell Lysithea scary stories anymore.

 **Hilda-** Pumpkin Spice _everything_. Wears sweaters with chest cut outs and thigh high boots. Makes her own fall-themed accessories because she is genuinely #oneofakind. Dresses up as Daphne Blake, obviously, and goes in for the orchid go-go boots for extra power. ~Accidentally~ throws her punch on guys perving on girls and sticks very strictly to the girl code of approaching girls who look like they’re in distress and acting as if they’re best friends. 

**Leonie-** Fallhunting season. She spends a lot of time out in the woods, making the most of the time. Doesn’t celebrate Halloween or dress up. However, once she made the mistake of putting her hair in a side braid. Has to ask everyone else what a ‘Katniss’ is and say how disgusting she thinks it is that anyone would make a game out of hunger. Invites her friends to bonfires.

 **Raphael-** Autumn is one of his favorite times of the year for the plethora of foods alone. Claude entices him to the Halloween party using the promise of treats (Claude: “Would you do it for a Scooby Snack?” Raphael: “I don’t know what that is, but it sounds delicious!”) and is oh-so helpful in providing him with a costume. Buff Shaggy is a huge hit, even if Raphael has no idea what he’s representing. He asks for Hilda’s help in making Maya a great costume.

 **Ignatz-** He spends about half his time waxing poetic about how lovely the colors of autumn are. Does Inktober and takes it _incredibly_ seriously. Definitely wouldn’t go out if it was up to him, but is pulled from his room because he’s perfect for a male version of Velma Dinkley and Claude _wants_ that win. Makes the most fantastic carved pumpkins with Raphael and Maya, and can even get Lysithea to do one despite her disgust at the mess. 

**Lorenz-** Overall, does not take much part in the autumn festivities. He does, however, attend the parties. Dresses as Phantom of the Opera, or some other suited character he deems to be properly charming. Offers to escort the girls through the haunted house so they don’t become frightened, winds up terrifying himself. 

**Lysithea-** She has a love/hate relationship with Halloween. On the one hand, it’s the time of year for some the best candies and treats as well as being a season she can dress up in really cute costumes without looking like a child. On the other, it’s scary. Dresses up as different princess characters.

 **Marianne-** Not interested. Spends most of her time volunteering to round up the black cats and find them a safe place for the holiday in order to avoid any people who would harm them.

 **Byleth-** The cool ~~disturbingly unprofessional~~ teacher. After Claude’s endless appeals and even his begging, takes on the heroic mantle of being their Scooby. The teacher who gives out candy to people who get right answers/do well.


	4. Feral Dimitri Headcanon

_vani-ya asked: (SPOILERS AHEAD FOR ANYONE WHO HASN'T FINISHED BLUE LIONS) So I just want to hear your thoughts on this since it's been stumping me for a while now: do you think time-skip! Dimitri (before he gets...unferal) would ever force himself onto his s/o? I *really* like the idea of feral Dimitri taking his s/o by force because he's so... *delusional* -- and of course he regrets it after he comes to his senses (if ever). The delicious angst~_

O O F

So… Yes? But also, no? If you hadn’t been sexual together before, it wouldn’t come up here. I also don’t think he’d be the one to instigate anything, so you’d have to be pretty persistent in getting him worked up enough to act out. Not that it’d be your fault, because _yikes_ , but that poking a bear in the hopes he’ll remember loving you isn’t very safe. 

Like Dimitri showing up at the monastery for the reunion without any active acknowledgment of the humanity behind the choice, all of his human wants and needs are there, just rejected and ignored, even abhorred. SO, if intimacy with you was something positive buried in the angsty mess of his brain, it’s not too much of a stretch to imagine some part of himself wanting that. Then hating himself for wanting it. Then wanting you more, because of that hatred. And so on, until he snapped. It’s not as if feral Dimitri has the best of self control, and lust and anger are not good companions for someone constantly on the edge. Punishing you for making him feel those things, forcing you to acknowledge that the man you loved is dead and replaced by a monster, even trying to make you hate him by using intimacy as a weapon are all motives I could see his fucked up self using in the moment to explain why he would want to have you. Anything to avoid his humanity. 

That said, I don’t think Dimitri would do anything if you were obviously not into it in any way, or overtly struggling and screaming for him to stop. Really, I only think he’d want you if you, on some level, wanted him and were physically responsive to his touch. Maybe not this Dimitri, but the version you knew and loved. Of course, to hear that would only make him more angry… It’s a destructive cycle, all for Dimitri to reason away why his _lover_ could turn him on. 

~~But, honestly, all corpses are stiff Dimitri stop worrying so much.~~

I also think about the aftermath, covered in bruises and sore and hoarse and mentally fucked up… The next day you’d look like you were literally mauled by a wild animal. A wild… _Boar._.. if you will…. 

~~I’m sorry. Really, I am.~~

This really would actually be deliciously angsty, even before he was sane enough to have to face what he’d done. I don’t doubt that Dimitri would be… Rough… But I can also imagine moments where he’d be overly careful or reverent. Guilty, really. Saying that he’s a monster and you should hate him while embracing you, while kissing your neck or thighs. Doing things he knows you like while berating you for ~letting~ this happen, for allowing a monster like him to do such horrible things to you and even enjoy it? At least you’re justifying his punishment.


	5. Halloween Headcanons - Blue Lions Edition

**Mercedes-** Halloween would be one of Mercedes’ favorite holidays. She’d throw big Halloween parties and invite everybody, it’d be something she’d start planning during the summer. Most of the treats would be made by her, and she’d get everyone in on helping her decorate. So much of it would be wholesome Halloween sort of stuff, cute pumpkins and vintage Halloween songs, and then she’d have a marathon of the absolute scariest horror movies. She’d also help with costumes, although she wouldn’t really dress up aside from kitschy cute skeleton/pumpkin themed dresses and stuff.

 **Annette-** She’d have so many ideas about costumes, buying all sorts of costume pieces and random props every time she’d go to the store because self control isn’t real and Halloween displays would be all too alluring. She probably wouldn’t even decide what to be until the day of, but you can bet that it’d be spectacular. Her only thing would be that she’d never go as anything too scary. Annette would be one of Mercedes’ biggest helpers in putting on the party, and would also be really excitable about helping other people with costumes. I mean, she’d have a whole trunk of pieces and props just _lying_ around, and everyone should get be in the true spirit of Halloween, right!? Right Felix?

 **Dedue-** He’d have no personal interest in the holiday, but there’s many aspects of the party especially that would appeal to him. He’d spend most of it helping Mercedes, going off of Dimitri saying ‘oh yeah, that sounds fun’ as an ~excuse~ to get involved. He’d help with making the non-sweet foods, and also have a lot of fun helping with the decorating, using clever displays to showcase flowers that only bloom in fall and working with Mercedes and Annette to make decorations and set a really aesthetic mood. Also, he could reach the high-up places, which would _really_ come in handy. 

**Ashe-** Although Dedue would be great at making the food, Ashe would be all about the presentation. _Theming_. He’d also go as Loog, like on the cover of the book. Every year. Obviously, he’d have a horrible aversion to horror movies, so he’d enjoy giving out candy to trick or treaters and keeping everything in line and safe. Just in case ghosts did somehow exist. 

**Sylvain-** He’d be the one to recommend the worst party games, although he’d probably go along with whatever everyone else was playing after he got told he couldn’t try and strike up a game of spin the bottle. Sylvain would dress up, but only in stuff that made him look especially handsome. Obviously. He’d enjoy horror movies for the same reason any basic guy would, because they’d have the potential to make a cute girl cling to him in terror. ~~Essentially, he’s a fuckboy.~~

 **Ingrid-** She would be utterly uninterested in Halloween as a means of celebration. Mercedes and Annette might peer pressure her into dressing up and helping with the party, but if she was left alone, she definitely wouldn’t participate. 

**Felix-** Like Ingrid, except more grouchy. Horror movies would actually infuriate him. Like those people who sit there and go on about how stupid the protagonists are? That’d be Felix. His biggest weaknesses would be Annette’s insane enthusiasm and Sylvain’s insistence that he’d need a wingman, although that’d only wind up with an endless “Why am I even here?” 

**Dimitri-** He would be actively kept away from party preparation, or at least tasked only with the heavy lifting stuff. Dimitri wouldn’t be too into the whole thing, mainly only there to support his friends and to put himself out there. After being asked too many times if he was dressed up as a pirate by insensitively clueless children, I headcanon that he’d start going as one. Dimitri wouldn’t like horror movies, but only because most of the themes of horror movies would hit wayyy too close to home and just upset him. Not a Halloween thing, but Dimitri would be incredibly hype about the cooling weather. 


	6. Yandere Dimitri

**Yan! Dimitri pre-timeskip - White Clouds**

~So, if Claude’s infatuation would start because you were a useful tool to help him achieve his goals, and the emotional stuff would only be given strength by that, then you could say that Dimitri would be the complete opposite. Your emotional value to him would be the most important aspect of the relationship, your abilities in a more utilitarian sense being necessary to a certain degree (especially when he’s unhinged), but not the primary focus.

~In this scenario, I think he’d be most likely to go yandere for someone who was really friendly and positive and good at handling emotions and being compassionately empathetic. Someone who could take the world and feel things without being like him and succumbing to it. Dimitri would see that strength and cling to it in, in this case, a very unhealthy way.

~I like to think of it being a slow thing; the two of you meeting at the beginning of the year at the Academy and hitting it off well, but Dimitri being so emotionally inept and utterly focused on his mission that he’d send mixed signals enough to convince you he wasn’t interested in you. 

~Dimitri’s ineptness would make excusing his behavior more effective, too. If he was uncomfortably protective of you to the point of his darker personality coming through, or was making it difficult for you to become close to people he ~worried might harm you~, it wouldn’t come off like a jealous boyfriend or possessive lover, it would just be your dear friend Dimitri looking out for you. He’d be so earnest about it, care so much. His concern would be so sweet, really, how could you doubt him?

~With him, it’d _always_ be a push and pull, he’d never let you in enough for you to actually help him, but he’d pull you in enough for him to create the unhealthy infatuation with you and keep you from having too much outside of him. The worst part is that he’d use honesty in keeping you close, leveraging his emotions and affection against you in the most unintentionally manipulative way possible.

~There’d be a more situational push and pull, too, with Dimitri trying to manage his feelings and desires with his emotions. He wouldn’t be consistent at all. So you’d get uncomfortable situations of having Dedue being sent to help and ‘protect’ you in Dimitri’s stead (also buying him time without a bodyguard) or Dimitri being very concerned and questioning you relentlessly and without much tact, mixed in with his seemingly ignoring you, or simply being too distracted to focus on anything or anyone else.

~Then there’d be episodes of such intense emotional vulnerability with Dimitri, moments where the danger would truly lie. As important as reaching out and having the support of others is important to recovery, Dimitri is a person of extremes. He wouldn’t just allow you be a healthy and positive support in his life, but take the feelings he’d have for you and twist them into a rather codependent bond. He wouldn’t allow you to _actually_ help him, but you’d give him enough relief for him to get hooked and build an image of what he needed you to be in his mind. That objectification part of yandereism, in his case.

~I definitely think other people would see his behavior and recognize it as strange. Like, his fixation might seem almost normal to you, but the people who have known him would know better. Dedue would care only about Dimitri, and have an attitude of being protective and urging you to remain near if only because you seemed to occasionally make Dimitri seem happier. Sylvain would probably want to warn you away, seeing Dimitri’s behavior as unhealthy, but I don’t think Dimitri would want him to be around you much. He likes Sylvain, but a ~skirt chaser~ like him _obviously_ would pose a threat to you. Obviously. Felix would straight up be disgusted by it, but mostly out of fear for both you and Dimitri. 

~On some level, I think Dimitri could be self aware. At least enough to feel guilty. He always has room for guilt. To compensate for that feeling, he’d be even more protective. He’d apologize over and over for times he went too far, and do his best to be sweet to you when it occurred to him. Self awareness about what he was doing and the fact that it wasn’t really right would only lead to pain, however, and Dimitri’s nothing if not an absolute glutton for self inflicted torture. 

~The truly defining moment in his yandere feelings would be when one of you made a move towards the romantic. A kiss, a confession - if you instigated or returned the affection, that’d be the best ~~worst~~ kind of validation for him.

~Of course, soon after would come the final chapters of White Clouds and put a big halt on the wonders of young love. The uncomfortable flip flopping, the push and pull of Dimitri being invested, then distant, then invested, would come to a fever heat towards the end of the first part of the story. His darker personality would come through more often and he wouldn’t really want to open up to you at all, but he’d also want you near him because that’s one less thing to worry about and some part of him would crave your ability to console him. He’d be prickly while also being clingy, without much temper in the way of self awareness.

~Then there’d be momentary lapses where he’d actually cling to you, searching for something to hold on to without giving himself the chance to reach out in the first place. Vulnerable, scared, full of rage and pain - in the moments where he wasn’t entirely isolated in his own thoughts, you’d get a very… uncomfortable side of Dimitri. I wouldn’t say he’d force anything on you, but he would be very forceful.

**Yan! Dimitri post-timeskip - Azure Moon _(SPOILERS-ISH!)_**

~Ah yes, my darling Delusional Prince with yandere feelings lingering around in the madness ridden rage state of his broken mind. It’s the good stuff. I like to imagine it like you had hopes he was alive but also knew he might actually be dead, so seeing this man you cared a lot about and had an intense emotional connection with understandably makes you incredibly happy, but Dimitri’s just (in all sense of the word) _mad_. 

~Mad that seeing you again would bring up uncomfortably human feelings he thought he had buried, mad that you were still a distraction, mad that you’d have the gall to be excited to see him, even mad at the sort of relief he’d feel because at least now he wouldn’t have to worry about you haunting him, too.

~I don’t think anything particularly interesting would happen with yandere feral Dimitri unless you were an active participant in trying to ~help~ him. Plus, you trying _now_ would be yet another great reason for him to cling to an unhealthy connection _later_.

~Some of my favorite scenes to imagine here would be with you trying to help Dimitri in some way, trying to get him to eat or drink or engage in some way other than talking about revenge or murder, and him being rude and dismissive towards you. But then you give up and say how you’re gonna go train with the professor or someone and suddenly he feels it’s incredibly important that he trains, too. In service of killing Edelgard, of course. 

~Dimitri ridiculing you while aggressively attacking you for not being strong enough to be useful to him and pointing out all of your weaknesses while berating you for not valuing your life properly is actually a pretty good display of how I think feral yan Dimitri would be overall. Afraid of losing you for reasons he can’t really understand and dealing with that fear using anger and aggression ~~and violent sexual tension~~. 

~Another nice thought is Dimitri getting extra physical in questioning you about your investment in him and why you’d be trying so hard to help. Which, if he realized your motives and feelings, could easily end up in a… Compromising situation. All that anger and those repressed feelings bubbling up could lead to some fun little scenarios. 

~He mainly hangs out in the cathedral during these chapters too, which makes me wonder to what extent he’d make a point of being beyond salvation or forgiveness, how far he’d go to illustrate the idea that your feelings would make you just as undeserving and incapable of salvation as he was. What’s a little sacrilege to a monster like him?

~While Dimitri wouldn’t actively keep you near him, or even acknowledge that he’d want your company to the point of being rude about you forcing it on him, I can see him being really passive aggressive if you decided to comply with his proclaimed desire for solitude. Like, talking about how weak you were, so you should have been training for the upcoming battle and not wasting your time doing silly and frivolous things with the others. He’d hear you laughing and having a good time? Big mistake. There’s no time for levity, and he’d call you selfish for indulging in it. 

~As with the other post, just _imagine_ everyone’s reaction to this. Some of them pushing you further towards Dimitri in the hopes you’d help remind him of his humanity (maybe it’s terrible but I see Gilbert being the biggest one to do this, considering how little he cares for anything outside of Dimitri) and then you’d have the others who’d be truly afraid for you. And Felix, angry that you’d enable Dimitri in such a way. 

~Then, Gronder Field hits and we get the best voice acting I’ve heard since Mariya Ise’s Killua (Chris Hackney’s performance is like 60% of my love for Dimitri tbh) and Dimitri’s change of heart. Because this is self insert and yandere, we’re just gonna say that it’s you who approaches him before he leaves for Enbarr because the whole emotional thing is the fabric on which his yandere tendencies are embroidered upon. 

~And then, after that, guilt. So much guilt. Even more than in the actual game which is really sad, but oh-so delicious because it creates a situation where he’d feel very fervently about atonement for his behavior towards you specifically. Whatever that means. 

~To sum up how I think Dimitri would feel in this Phase Three Yandere state, I’d point to his Goddess Tower line “The goddess just watches over us from above… That is all. No matter how hard someone begs to be saved, she would never so much as offer her hand. And even if she did, we lack the means to reach out and grasp it.”, because that feels particularly compatible with his line “Your hands are so warm, have they always been?” in the scene in the rain. Reaching out a hand is basically a staple for strong emotional moments with Dimitri, and in that scene he’s quite literally being saved by you. Even playing as Byleth in-game that felt idolizing (honestly, a lot of this is already in-game text in his supports with Byleth, it’s really not that hard to read it as yandere), and Dimitri definitely has a record of putting people he feels strongly about on a pedestal.

~Dimitri would love you. Absolutely. That’d be a pre-existing thing he just never got around to realizing before the war because he’s emotionally clueless and afraid of feelings. However, he’d also see you as a symbol of sorts. Warmth, compassion, someone who, even at his very darkest, was looking out for him. A co-dependent emotional manager, to say it bluntly. Not just love, then, but adoration and need to an unhealthy degree. A worshiping sort of clingyness. 

~The whole fully formed yan relationship wouldn’t happen all at once after the revelation scene. Fighting the battle of becoming king and winning the war and trying to sort out all of the hundreds of fires he’d left unattended while also trying to mend his broken mind, I think Dimitri’s behavior towards you at first would be relatively innocent. Mostly, he’d just find comfort in having you near him and having you there for ~emotional guidance~. 

~Aaaaand we’re just gonna say that at this point you’d be far too emotionally involved and despite any feelings you may have had about his behavior, despite the severity of his feelings, you couldn’t find it within yourself to step back. But, if you tried, Dimitri would do just about anything to convince you to stay with him. Even if he hated himself for it, even if the guilt was overwhelming, the idea of being without you, the idea of you leaving him and his protection, would be even worse. 

~To this end, I can see him not forcing a romantic/physical relationship. That’d be something he’d _want_ , but his need for you would far outweigh anything like that. To Dimitri, keeping you safe and sound and comfortable and as happy as possible would be the only way for him to make up for his behavior. So he could be overbearingly overprotective, incredibly intense, reverent on the side of uncomfortable, too selfish to let you go, but wouldn’t directly force you into anything.

~Of course he would sense that this was wrong, and feel a huge amount of guilt over it and the possibility that you could be happier elsewhere, but then rationalize that this was best. That he was the only one who could possibly ensure your safety and happiness, that could care about you enough to see it through.

~If you did agree to marry Dimitri, all of these things would only get more intense, but I also think it would lessen a lot of his guilt. If you fully agreed to be his wife, that meant that you were _choosing_ him to give you happiness and safety. Besides, holding you and knowing you were real, that you were _his_ , would possibly be one of his greatest joys.

~The whole overprotective thing would be a huge issue, and arguing with him about it would be pointless because he would never concede to your demands for more autonomy, citing that the kingdom wasn’t exactly safe yet and you would have a target on your head as queen and all of the various yandere excuses to skirt around the fact that his fear of losing you would be absolutely debilitating to him. 

~There’d also be the occasional patch of jealousy, although Dimitri would never doubt or question _you_ , but the intentions of others. 

~I think, sometimes, the pedestal he’d put you on would be pretty awful. Lonely, maybe? His adoration could get cloying, although it could also be wonderful. He’d make you feel well and truly loved, more than anything else in the world. 

~Summing it all up, Dimitri would _need_ you. I think the extent to which he’d feel this way would be very ~~love sick~~, but in reality his behavior wouldn’t be _way_ too extreme. It would only arise in little slip-ups, when his mania would get too intense and his passion would suffocate. 


	7. Love Rivalry Headcanon between Dimitri and Felix

~I totally can imagine Dimitri and Felix being into the same type of person. It’s like, interest wise, they’re mostly similar, and they both need a positive person to sneakily encourage a bit of emotion from their edgy hearts… Which I think is something we all want to do, at least a little.

~Felix avoiding Dimitri like the plague would suit a situation like this, allowing you to form separate relationships with them that wouldn’t cross paths at all. Plus it would be a valid reason for why you wouldn’t want to mention your feelings (platonic or otherwise) to either. 

~So, Dimtiri. Sweet, oblivious boy. He wouldn’t notice that you were getting so close to Felix, always so distracted by a million other things and fooled by the fact that Felix would never let any sort of weakness show around him (weakness, like a growing affection for you). He’s the kind you’d have to seek out, steal away the small moments that he could give to you, so why would you waste that on speaking of other things or people? 

~And Felix… Not as oblivious, but I can see him disliking the fact that he’d catch feelings and overcorrecting by doing his very best to prove that He Doesn’t Care by not paying attention to what you do in your free time. Not to mention how busy he is, you know, handling a sword and all that ( _does sexual tension sparring go against his no-romance rules?_ ). Obviously Felix would warn you away from Dimitri à la Bethesda NPC, so bringing him up would probably not be a priority for you. 

~How grand it would be… Training…. Dimitri’s monologues… A tsundere worrying about you in the most aggressive of ways… Coming to care incredibly deeply for two men who are on a path for self destruction and ruled by strong negative feelings… 

~Obviously Felix would realize that Dimitri loved you first because he’s _not_ absolutely blind to everything. Probably before you and Dimitri realized that he loved you, too. 

~So… it’s not hard to imagine what Felix would feel. Disgust, jealousy, hurt. Considering his motive for awhile in game is training to best a dead man in combat I think that ‘losing’ in this regard would only make it all that much worse. There’d also be concern about you and the possibility of what Dimitri could potentially do to you (and vice versa, honestly). Of course he wouldn’t want to admit his feelings, either, so it’d get replaced with anger. 

~And Dimitri… So at first I think he’d claim to understand and ‘be the bigger man’ by letting you go (likely without asking your feelings about it because he’s just that unintentionally cruel and clueless). It’s not like he has a future or anything to give you anyway, so why shouldn’t you be with Felix?

~But that wouldn’t be enough for Felix. It would already be awful for him to see the Boar pretend to be human and _love_ , let alone pretend to have that much honor. Also, he’d be just as offended by the idea that he could have a relationship with you because Dimitri _allowed_ it as you would be, so he’d do what he does best and push the issue to max tension. 

~Lashing out is something Felix does very well, and all of this hurt and anger would make him uncomfortably aware of the fact that whoops he actually fell in love with you and that would absolutely rattle him. Him, falling in love… What a joke, right? Of course he’d deny the idea that he could ever feel something for you, or anyone. That he could care. 

~Dimitri could take Felix being cruel to him, but when Felix started in on you, there would be an issue. Bigger man or not, Dimitri wouldn’t be able to stand idly by and watch Felix upset you so much. I’d say that this would be when his darker side would come out.

~You want angst? When this interaction would all fall apart it would be with Felix burning with rage and intensely hurt in the most intimate of ways, you being torn apart because the two people you care so much about are doing this, and Dimitri going from ‘I can accept this pain, I deserve it probably’ to ‘Felix, don’t you _dare_ treat them in such a manner’ with scary eyes and a growly voice. 

~It’d get worse, too, because Dimitri slipping and showing that side of himself would prove all of the things Felix fears and hates about Dimitri. He would get a horrible “I told you so” moment. 

~No resolution. Felix would leave. Dimitri would probably try to apologize, but be unable to because, again, he’s just that clueless and truthfully what could he say at that point? The concept of loving you would rattle him just as deeply as it did Felix, just in a different way. 

~So yeah. At that point you’d lose both of them. ~~But you know what this opens up? A great polyship when they get their heads outta their asses and are able to sort out their trauma~~


	8. Yandere Hubert/Ferdinand/Reader Headcanons

~I always like to have a bit of setup for how/why these situations would work out, and the angle for this one is pretty generic. Based off of their shared ending, a situation in which they both caught some type of feelings for the same person, but made it work in their favor rather than getting caught up in some rivalry nonsense, as that would only threaten the Empire. 

~As with most of my recent yandere’s, I don’t think there would be anything baseless or random about their feelings. Nor do I think the whole situation would escalate super suddenly. It would be a gradual thing of _earning_ their attention, and then their affection… Intended or not. Both of them are pretty self conscious, so it would be important that you wanted and cared about them, at least on some level. 

~Maybe it would be because you returned their amorous sentiments, or maybe you wouldn’t and it’d be a platonic thing. Maybe you’d be flattered and awed that two of the most important men in the empire were giving you so much attention, or your feelings would be based on respect for them. Maybe you’d face some political push from your family to try and land a marriage, or desire a rise in status for yourself. I suppose the only difference your intentions and feelings would make is how Hubert would factor it into his assessment of you and his planning.

~Because there _would_ be planning. Ferdinand would be all dazzle and unshakable enthusiasm and warm affection as he tried to win you over, but Hubert would be more aware of the consequences of what his and Ferdinand’s feelings entailed. 

~Honestly it’s that awareness that makes me think that, on his own, Hubert might not actually act out on yandere tendencies, even if he had them. He’d need reasoning other than his own feelings because he wouldn’t care to acknowledge those, let alone allow them to distract him. But if Ferdinand was going to drag him into this anyway, he could tell himself that it’s not like he had a _choice_ , and maybe tell himself that he was genuinely buying into Ferdinand’s logic. 

~With Ferdinand’s unbridled optimism and Hubert’s meticulous planning, what could go wrong in arranging a situation in which you were more and more under their control? 

~That control would be partially due to convenience, really. They’re both incredibly busy and have a lot of power and influence that could potentially lead to suspect individuals trying to win their favor, so having you under control and being able to monitor both your actions and those of people around you would actually be pretty helpful. See? Totally practical.

~I like to imagine you’d find yourself with a respectable position of employment in the court. Something that wouldn’t read as suspicious, but high enough to deflect most of the gossip about why an unmarried person such as yourself would be spending a lot of time in the general vicinity of two equally as unmarried (and, apparently, famous) men. Also something that would allow you to be helpful. Jeez, imagine the job performance reviews.

~A bit of an aside, but imagine Ferdinand wanting you to look fancy and like a fairytale noble, but Hubert honing in on that Goth Aesthetic. They’re both so stylish…

~Ferdinand would really be about affection and love. Like, sure, you would be essentially trapped and bound to what they wanted of you, but it’s only because they adore you so much! Lots of gifts and physical affection and spoiling. Rather than try to fix issues or talk you down when you’d get upset, he’d find other reasons you might be uncomfortable or unhappy and fix that for you instead. He would do anything! Aside from letting you go, not that you’d _really_ want that, right?

~Hubert would delve into the yandere excuse genre by telling you that they were doing this for your own sake. How, even if you didn’t like everything that they did, it was for your own good. He’d also be better at reading you, and even willing to be reasoned with if you could make a good enough argument. Granted, you’d probably be outmaneuvered, but it’s the thought that counts. Hubert would be more likely to doubt the situation, but also more likely to double down twice as hard after reiterating his own stake in the matter.

~While Ferdinand would be able to take a lot before getting fed up, he’d also have very rigid rules as far as behavior. Unlike Hubert, these wouldn’t be negotiable. I imagine Ferdinand himself would have been subjected to some pretty harsh rules as child to become such a ~perfect noble~ and Edelgard’s rival, so they’d be based in propriety and respect.

~Hubert’s rules would focus more on who you spoke to and why you were speaking to them, as well as taking an interest in your overall performance in court and in the various logic games he’d play with you. High expectations from both of them, honestly, both mentally and emotionally (well, physically too, but that’s not exactly important right now). 

~While I don’t think either of them would be against physical punishment (I believe that it’d be pretty normalized to them, as long as it wasn’t anything extreme), the worst would be seeing Ferdinand sad while _you_ were the one getting punished. Mostly accidentally manipulative, but undeniably effective. 

~At least Hubert would be honest about the psychological stuff. I mentioned earlier how your intentions and feelings wouldn’t matter much, but they would here. If Hubert thought it was necessary, he’d destroy you using whatever means necessary. All for your own good, of course, and it’s not like he’d follow through on most of the threats or mean most of the awful things he’d say. 

~Picking one of them over the other would work in some ways if you were looking for nicer treatment temporarily, but if you tried to play them against each other it would only end up poorly. For you, that is. Even Ferdinand’s willful blindspot wouldn’t cover it up if you were obviously trying to manipulate him.

~Keeping you locked up or with them at all times wouldn’t be possible, but in some ways that’d only make your leash that much tighter. Doing anything outside of what you were told would not go unnoticed, and if you didn’t have the best possible defense, you’d face consequences. Aside from yandere controlling nonsense, you’d also be a pretty big weakness for both of them, and it’s not as if the idea of someone exploiting such a weakness is an unreasonable fear. The relationship would be entirely hidden, of course, but paranoia would be understandable.

~So much bickering. Hubert getting annoyed about Ferdinand spoiling you and Ferdinand becoming frustrated about Hubert’s bad influence on your sense of humor. You’d mistakenly bring up something topical happening in the court for conversation and wind up in the middle of a heated discussion about proper ways to handle the trade of paper goods through the north.

~But also moments of small comfort or affection because all of the best destructive and unhealthy relationships are built upon those small moments where it’s almost worth it because you’re with the only people in the world you have left. 


	9. Yandere Felix

~So as far as developing a yandere, a person harshly rejecting their budding feelings with a mixture of extreme denial and anger is as good a place as any to start. Those emotions could so easily snowball into an unhealthy obsession, one that could have been avoided if the person were just a _little_ more honest with themselves, if they had just a _tad_ more insight into their own psyche. 

~We’ll go from Felix’s Azure Moon single ending, yeah? The new Duke Fraldarius having his attention caught by some interesting individual helping to rebuild the kingdom. 

~He’d ignore it, reminding himself that he’s far too busy for that sort of thing. Telling himself that he wound up alone for a reason, that he doesn’t require that sort of connection to be happy. He’d punish himself for having feelings like that, seeing them as a weakness. I don’t think, in most cases, Felix would become yan, so it’d take a really toxic mindset to push him into this. 

~You’d probably think he hated you, or at least disliked you. Of course there’d be some really heavy mixed signals. Felix would want you to participate in things where he could see you for non-personal reasons, but then not do anything to seek you out in such events. Unless he felt someone else was moving in too close or too intimately, in which case, he’d be quick to get out a reason why you should be wary, or glower at them until they left on their own. 

~Sylvain would know. Obviously, he’d know. Trying to tease Felix about it would end disastrously, almost as disastrously as trying to warn Felix not to get too dark about it, or to confess his feelings to you outright. Even so, Sylvain wouldn’t do anything to approach you, not with the risk of Felix’s wrath on the line. Besides, he probably wouldn’t believe that Felix could do anything _bad_. 

~Felix Flirting 101: Invite the person of his unhealthy affection to spar. 

~If you weren’t good with the sword, maybe he’d be ~feeling generous~ and offer to teach you. After all, everyone should be capable of defending themselves, considering how dangerous the world is and all that. However, for the sake of his obsession, it’d be better if you were somewhat skilled. 

~One way or another, Felix would know nearly everything about you. He’d never acknowledge it directly, but he’d become preoccupied with knowing all of your mannerisms and behaviors. 

~Maybe he’d cut it off at knowing the things you did when he was around to observe, but if he were to hear about you _coincidentally_ , it’s not as if he’d shield his ears. Plus, it’d be pretty easy for him to begin rationalizing his obsession with you as an interest in your _safety_. After all, he’d know your strength (or lack thereof) firsthand. If you were close enough to be sparring, you’d be close enough that he could probably claim some sort of responsibility when lecturing you. 

~All of these sorts of interactions would be really condescending and rude, of course. If you spoke tsundere, you’d know that it came from a place of worry, but Felix would make it tough to tell. He’d always frame his concern as your fault for being too weak, or naive, or just plain incapable. Mostly unintentionally, he’d make you feel as if you needed him, or at least needed his help. 

~His supports give me the impression that he has a Thing for feminine sort of stuff? Like, if he came to possess something that smelled of your perfume, or if you had lent him a lacy or embroidered handkerchief, he’d keep those things like treasures.

~Just as a continuation to that, I think Felix would be really into the way you smelled? Like a scent kink, I guess. Especially if you used soaps, perfumes, or powders that were especially dainty - things in the floral, fruity, and oriental categories. Those mixed with your natural scent would be something he’d be unable to get out of his head for days.

~Honestly, Felix is a miserable yandere. He might have the desire to kidnap you, or to posses you fully, but to go that far would make him feel so guilty. As much as he’d need you, he’d despise you. Despise himself for wanting you so much. He’d be unable to see you with anyone else and actively sabotage that, only to be hit with another wave of guilt at interfering with your life.

~But, lets say that the situation came to the point that you were interested and even agreed to a relationship. He’d be both absolutely lovesick; utterly preoccupied with knowing where you were, what you were doing, who you spoke to, what you were thinking and feeling, and replacing any verbal sort of affirmation of his feelings with physical affection; and uncomfortably moody; having periods of melancholy and anger, self-loathing and doubt manifesting in some not-so-nice treatment. Then it’d wrap around back to guilt. 

~If Felix had you, he wouldn’t be able to let you go. No matter how much he knew that it was the best choice, or how badly he felt. There’d be a few different justifications for it, like his status and strength lending you safety, your abilities and mind helping him with his political duties, but mostly it’d just come down to the fact that he’d created a situation where he had invested too much of his deepest feelings in you, and losing that would be too unthinkably painful. 


	10. NSFW Dimitri Headcanons

~Pre-timeskip, Barbie Prince Dimitri would be constantly blushing, awkward, clumsy, uncertain, and very very courteous. He wouldn’t initiate anything first, and if he did, he’d ask for permission with every move. Physical intimacy would be something he’d both crave and fear, and it’d take a lot for him to be comfortable enough to allow you touch him. Dimitri would be really afraid of hurting you, or ruining things, so nothing would ever move fast and you’d have to be the one to get things going.

~Once he felt things were okay, though, I like to imagine him being absolutely enthralled with the more simple gestures of intimacy. Guilt would eat him alive afterwards; guilt that he’d be so selfish to take you for himself, building false expectations for you, guilt that he’d allow himself any measure of pleasure, and guilt that he’d be distracted from his self imposed misery; but in the moment, I see him being downright romantic in how tenderly he’d treat you.

~Dimitri would be so much more comfortable with giving than receiving. He wouldn’t believe himself to be deserving of your touch, or being given pleasure. HOWEVER, kinda funny / awful headcanon, but in my mind he’d never finger you out of fear his hulk strength would emerge and he’d hurt you. Pro level oral skills, though, so there is that.

~I’ll never stop with my private joke about Dimitri giving you _riding lessons_. His build literally suggests it! And critiquing Sylvain on his stamina? Let’s test yours Dimitri… Plus, if you were riding Dimitri, that would ease a lot of his fear about forcing anything on you and allow you to take it at your own pace. 

~POST TIME SKIP PRINCE OF RATS! Okay lets go. In absolute canon, probably he wouldn’t be down during this period. I mean, in absolute canon all of these characters are pretty sexless so this entire thing is an exercise in futility, BUT that hasn’t stopped me before, so why would it now?

~Rough. Cruel, mentally and physically. Beneath the surface of pure physicality, Dimitri would be attempting to find that lost intimate connection to give himself some semblance of humanity while he’s drowning in madness, which would come across in little bits of tragically nostalgic glimpses of Barbie Prince Dimitri. Soft touches, little sounds, the desire to please you, weird and out of place requests for permission or encouragement. 

~On a fundamental level, however, he would be unavailable for any real connection, and engaging in any sort of physical relation with you would only lead to more anger and self loathing.

~Which, hey, could lead to more physical intimidation in an attempt to regain control over that side of himself… A slippery slope into toxic lust, hm? 

~You’d be littered with bruises and bite marks, sore beyond belief, and probably pretty mentally wrought, but even in this state Dimitri would never SPECIFICALLY hurt you. More like he just wouldn’t have the restraining control from before. Anger makes a pretty dangerous aphrodisiac.

~This brings us to: Final Form! My Sun and My Stars King Dimitri. For awhile, he’d probably leave sex stuff solely to your desires, acting only on your cue for anything even resembling intimacy. Not a LOT of fun, but there’d have be a lot of discussion regarding your physical relationship before anything _really_ happened. Setting boundaries and being honest about likes and dislikes and all that, working through the past. Sex is primarily mental… or SOMETHING like that.

~More than anything, I think Dimitri would be about ensuring your pleasure. To that end, he’d be unbearably enthusiastic, basically to the level of body worship. 

~Convincing him to relax enough to allow you to touch him in return would be hard. With all his scars and the fresh memory of the horrific violence his body committed in mind, I don’t think Dimitri would be incredibly confident with himself as a person deserving of physical affection and pleasure. This, too, would take time to prove to him. 

~He’d be incredibly vocal when receiving blowjobs, once you got him to let you. Dimitri wouldn’t want to rip out your hair or hurt you so he’d keep his hands off, but the nearest possible thing he could grab onto would probably get broken. 

~As far as his own preferences, I don’t imagine Dimitri being incredibly adventurous. Things like choking and stuff would be off the table for obvious reasons, and he’d have no interest in ever hurting you. Still, I can see him being open to kinks if you were really wanting them. 

~I’m thinking some light bondage, and maybe a bit of power play? I feel like Dimitri would get something out of having you more or less explicitly make clear that you were deriving pleasure from _him._ This is… Self indulgent, but I think he could be dominant in a teasing sort of way. Besides, doing things that you liked would really suit his own ends, so I think he could get into it from that perspective.

~ ~~Dimitri saying things like “I don’t recall giving you permission to speak” **is** the kink~~

~Oh! So I guess also praise kink. Praising him would be good, telling him how good he made you feel, how much you loved him, how beautiful he is, you know? Dimitri would be really into that. If words began failing you, hearing you moan would be more than enough, he’d try his very best in all things to get you to react. 

~So much aftercare. Like, he’d make you into a mess of red cheeks and messy hair and trembling limbs, pushed to the brink of painfully overstimulated, but never ever would Dimitri leave you like that alone. Whatever aftercare involved, anything you needed, he’d do it. The commonality with any sexual encounter between you two would be Dimitri’s love, his absolute adoration for you. 

~Final note: Even this Dimitri - more confident than ever of his sexual capabilities and not one to really blink at eye at innuendo or having filthy things whispered in his ear - could be reduced to a blushing mess if you popped off randomly with something mushy and romantic. Just a reminder. He’s an adorable dork. 


	11. Sylvain Relationship Headcanons

**SFW**

~I can’t remember if I’ve said this? I feel like I have? Maybe? But I headcanon that physical touch is Sylvain’s love language. Like everyone knows his words, historically, haven’t meant much, so little gestures of non-sensual intimacy are where he really expresses his affection and he goes all out with constant little touches and such. 

~Anyway I was asked about cuddling before and although Sylvain might not be the best in the cuddling department (I maintain my original answer) he’d be one of the _most._ Holding you in any capacity would be a favorite hobby of his, just being together and being close. Not to say it wouldn’t escalate, but that’s not important right now.

~Ideally, he’d hold your hand literally all the time when the two of you went out. Barring that, he’d take any other type of casual contact that he could reasonably get away with. Not as a possessive thing (maybe just a little) but because that’s how he expresses his constant and true love. Especially in public where there are other girls around and he’d feel like ‘Oop, gotta let you know I’m still loyal’.

~Since all of these boys are made from similar otome cloth, it’s… Hard to say which ones would be the best because they’re _all_ meant to be the best. For Sylvain, I think the most dreamy thing about him is that if he says he’s down, he’s _down_. Like, his S Rank is a little intense.

~One of the things that I mean by this is that Sylvain would be very honest. Like, for the first time in his life he’d feel like he was able to actually open up and express emotion in a safe environment with someone he truly, truly trusted. He didn’t even have that in his friends, not really, so this would be not only monumental, but extremely important to him. 

~Of course it’d be balanced because he’d definitely want to know everything about you as well. Everything - the good, the bad, the ugly. No secrets. You’d spend nights just… Talking. Which is what I’m sure we’re all thinking when we think of a relationship with Sylvain.

~That said, he’s a… Bitter person, in a lot of ways. I won’t say _broken_ because that’s just too edgy, but Sylvain has a lot of stuff going on from the war and, you know, some misc trauma. Not everything with him would be nice, especially considering you’d be the first person he was honest about himself with and thus the only one who would be able to understand fully. Repression isn’t a good long term strategy and there would be fights in which he’d be the worst type of cruel and cold, as well as instances of a lot of his ugly baggage coming up in unappealing ways. 

~However, Sylvain wouldn’t be the type to remain angry with his significant other, and he wouldn’t be too proud to apologize either. Like I said, he’s _down_. He’d want to talk things through once his head was a little more clear and work through stuff together as best the two of you could. If there was anyone you could ever say would _fight_ for their partner, it’d be Sylvain.

~Super DUPER sudsy sweet romantic. Grand overtures with flowers and chocolates and wine and gifts and all that kind of thing. Like I said, I think the physical would be more his love language, but then he’d drown you in gifts just because he’s more familiar with those sweeping gestures equating to love and has no idea how to function in an actual relationship and would be VERY desperate to ensure you knew how he felt. 

~Also, very public and frequent announcements about your relationship… Even more so if you didn’t agree right away and needed some convincing that he was genuine. It’d be like, who was he trying to embarrass more, you or everyone else? (Neither, he’d just be super proud).

~I think the main reason it would work with him would be because, no matter what, he’d make time for you and for your relationship. That would always, always be a priority to Sylvain. The game puts a lot of emphasis on the importance of having goals, and I think that real, genuine love could be considered one of his when you look at his few A rank supports.

**NSFW**

~Unhappy aristocrat with a French name and a possible hatred for women kinda dings all the bells on my ‘developed some weird kinks early on in life’ meter. Also my ‘has some unhealthy ideas about sex’ meter, but that’d just be another thing to work through. Also just… The way Sylvain generally is, he’d at least be open to trying out different stuff sex-wise. 

~Anyway I’m gonna put some money down on Sylvain having a pregnancy kink. Honestly I’ve never considered this in ‘wholesome’ terms (I really should write that at some point…) but the point stands.

~Another random idea from an unwritten scenario: Sylvain getting really flustered by being called ‘Master’. This has a whole overblown story attached to it, but in short, if you were to call him that mockingly and it sort of stuck with him. The playful use of ‘formal’ power play would be pretty fun with him.

~On the whole, sex with Sylvain would be a lot. Lots of emotion, lots of physicality, high energy, the works. He wouldn’t have much restraint, either. Over indulgence is at its finest with Sylvain. He’d want to make you forget the rest of the world, break everything down to just the two of you. 

~He would be down for a blow job basically any time, if you were offering. Like the messy, hair pulling, loud kind of blow job. 

~Luckily, Sylvain wouldn’t be selfish. At least not in a relationship like this. There’d be something reverent about his reciprocation, but also his horny desire to get you all worked up for him. Always, _always_ trying to convince you of his undying affection. Oral, fingering, grinding - he’d figure out what made you tick and exploit it mercilessly. 

~Sylvain would be very vocal and verbal, almost like a performance art. He’d praise you endlessly, then add in a little dirty talk just for fun. Switching between really flowery and flirty and then filthily crass even to the extend of being degrading. Not necessarily intentionally, either. At the best of times he’s got no filter, let alone when he’s half mad with lust.

~Bondage, spanking, choking… I can see Sylvain going for all of the old standbys, if you were into it. More, maybe, although there would be hard lines about as far as he’d go in hurting you. 

~100% Sylvain is a bit of a switch. There’d never be that strict of a power dynamic in the first place, but having you take control would get him hot and bothered for sure. Taking control and then teasing him would absolutely drive him wild, taking away his instant gratification.

~Of course otome boy would be all about aftercare. Ultimately the sex is nice, but you know whats nicer? Holding the person you love most in the world and knowing you get to spend the rest of your life with them. 


	12. Opinions on Hubert

SO, one of the most interesting facets of Hubert’s personality is the conflict of who he sees himself as and the person he actually is. 

Hubert has an obviously negative view of himself, even going so far that he believes he lacks value outside of his duty to Edelgard. Aside from being trained from an early age to see to the needs of the Hresvelg heir, Hubert defined his childhood by failures. He doesn’t remember meeting Edelgard, but he remembers an event that happened sometime between ages 6-10 where he was unable to save her from being hurt and the subsequent punishment at the hands of his father. Hubert doesn’t mention happy memories, but recalls running away when she was taken to the Kingdom after the Insurrection of the Seven and spending days in the forest in a fruitless attempt to bring her back. I’m a bit confused as I can’t remember or find anywhere that Hubert mentions it, but I imagine there was a strong sense of failure in what events took place after her return even though he was unaware of what truly took place. Then there’s the secondary failure and guilt he seems to feel for his father’s actions against Ionius IX, although I would argue there’s also a strong sense of betrayal in that regard. After all, the traitorous Marquis Vestra was the one who molded Hubert into a person with the sole ambition of dedicating his life to the service of the Imperial throne. Interestingly, in a support with Hanneman, it’s implied that Marquis possibly took a role in the Insurrection of the Seven in order to protect something he cared for. It’s doubtful that the idea of Hubert’s father choosing the life of his son over the life of Edelgard was any consolation, however. So, given identity only in relation to the Hresvelg line and bearing the weight of all of these perceived failures, it makes sense why Hubert would disregard his own self entirely in favor of singular dedication to Edelgard. He makes it completely clear that he doesn’t value his own life or his own self. He doesn’t see himself as worthy of that. 

This perceived lack of worth is illustrated even more clearly in the way Hubert readily accepts the burden of doing terrible things to achieve Edelgard’s goals, all with the intention to spare her the weight of such sins. I am not trying to say he’s a good person, as Hubert does show glee in carrying out these grisly duties, acting as if it doesn’t matter to him. In some ways, Hubert probably does enjoy it, as it’s an extension of his duties to Edelgard that he knows only he can carry out. At the same time, his behavior feels like a portrayal of the person he presents to the world. Hubert doesn’t want to care about scaring people off from him, he doesn’t want to feel as if he needs others or can be swayed by petty morality, so he behaves as if he doesn’t. Yes, he’s happy to do what must be done for Edelgard’s sake, but not necessarily with the actions himself. All of this because Hubert accepts his place, he wholeheartedly accepts the belief that Edelgard should remain clean of the truly vile actions he must take. He accepts that his hands are already dripping red, that his claim to things like innocence is forfeit. He accepts that he deserves nothing more. 

Furthermore, I would argue that his disregard for himself goes farther than Hubert’s skewed concept of his own failings. There are many instances of Hubert mentioning his appearance, demeanor, and the overall impression he leaves in a negative way. He’s very aware of what people think of him in a way that indications a life spent enduring rude looks and cruel remarks, his flaws pointed out in the especially biting way of backhanded comments from smooth-talking nobility. It doesn’t help that he’s weird, either. Awkward, anti-social, odd interests… If he were attractive perhaps the strange personality could work, but from the very first time he’s introduced in-game, the point is drawn that Hubert looks unsettling. Not to mention that, considering how easily Duke Aegir was able to rally up the main Adrestian nobility against Ionius IX, I doubt that someone who was completely loyal to the Imperial Princess was well-liked. Hubert’s disdain for the nobility makes sense even without this context, but rejecting those who reject you is an instinctual aspect of human socialization, so I think it’s worth considering in his case. 

The person he portrays himself as - the person he sees himself as - is this weird and unsettling man who holds no value outside of what he can do in the service of Edelgard and the Imperial Throne. Hubert even projects contentment with being seen in this way, acting as if he doesn’t care about the reputation or the way people see him. If he’ll be seen as a villain regardless, he’s perfectly fine to use that role for his own benefit. 

Then there’s the other side of Hubert von Vestra. Insecure, uncertain of how to form bonds with people, uncomfortable with the idea of showing weakness or letting his guard down… In every support, the way he confesses is awkward in some way, stilted. In S-Rank with Byleth, he says something similar to the confession posing one of the greatest difficulties for him. But this is not a case of he’s damaged or too evil to love, Hubert just doesn’t know how. His only love has been in servitude (perhaps familial, once, when he was very young) and when this inexperience is combined with his insecurities, lack of belief that he deserves anything more than his accepted lot, and discomfort in the face of rejection or being scorned after letting his guard down, I definitely don’t see a copy-paste villain. Hubert feels human in this interesting contradictory inner and outer self. Unpleasant, rude, inconsiderate, but also shockingly soft, bashful, and caring. Honestly, I feel a little bad for writing him off so easily my first few playthroughs. 

Also, just a closing thought: Sexy voice. Hot laugh. I called it a Soulsborne laugh a while ago and I stick to it, but it’s a _compliment_. What Hubert von Vestra lacks in eyebrows, he makes up for in fascinating and endearing characterization. 


	13. Claude Relationship Headcanons

**SFW**

~I know it’s a meme because of his S-Support (still bitter btw), but I think sometimes a relationship with Claude would be a little frustrating as far as him seeming distant or unavailable. Like, he’s so busy and occupied with dozens of distractions and ideas that command his attention, it’d be really easy to feel like you’d fallen by the wayside. Not on purpose, of course, Claude is only _usually_ inconsiderate on purpose. 

~Then when you’d be with him it’d be like there was never any distance at all because there really wasn’t… He’d just be that much of an airhead about things, always running on his own time and caught up in the moment.

~A dreamer, a lover of books, a politician, a chemist, and a man with an entire novel worth of unbelievable stories… Conversation with Claude would never be dull, and that’s before you add in all the jokes and pranks he’d be all too willing to fool you with.

~Similarly… Endless teasing. About anything and everything. Not to hurt you, and never doing so in a way that would be overtly cruel, but nothing would be sacred with Claude. 

~He’d be pretty good at cheering you up, or at least he’d die trying. If he noticed you were unhappy (and he’d notice just about everything, even if he didn’t show it), Claude wouldn’t rest until you felt better. A good thing about him is his tenacity. For better or for worse, Claude wouldn’t let it go until he knew why you were unhappy and how to make you un-unhappy.

~Considering he spent the majority of his life trying to solve impossible problems, Claude would be very good at helping you to break stressful situations or plans into manageable chunks and encourage you into doing it. He’d make the impossible feel possible. 

~But it’d be a give and take! Especially after the war, I think Claude would look to you a lot for safety and comfort and confidence. Even if it was in the most mundane of words and actions, he’d need you. The world would be so chaotic and everything would seem to be stacked against him, but as long as he had you by his side to keep him company and help light the way, he’d feel all the stronger.

~Any outing with Claude would feel very adventurous. He’d be really into new things, but also showing you things that he loves doing and having you do the same. Or, if the situation was decidedly un-adventurous, you’d be able to rely on him to be entertaining. 

~As far as smaller things, sleeping together would be an ever-popular choice. Not sexually, just napping or cuddling or sleeping in the same bed, being close to each other in that really relaxed and comfortable way. Even if you were both busy or didn’t see each other, you could count on that time.

**NSFW**

~TEASING! You think it would end in conversation? You fool. Teasing to make you flustered, to lighten the tension, to goad you into acting, to play with you… Claude wouldn’t take a lot of things seriously, but especially not sex.

~This could include well-hidden or even ‘innocent’ seeming touches in public and whispered comments of really, really awful innuendo. As far as seduction, Claude’s approach would be far too comical… Which would make it extra bad when it worked.

~Which would become yet another thing to tease you over! Really, you’d have played yourself at that point.

~Lazy… Intimate… Affectionate… A lot of times Claude would just want to take sex stuff slowly, not rush in all hot and heavy. You know, letting both of you really savor the moment and each other. 

~Kissing your lips, your neck, Claude’s messy hair tickling the inside of your thighs as he slowly moved his way up, sucking on the sensitive skin along the way because of course he’d leave hickeys. His calloused hands gripping your hips and waist, clever fingers between your legs. He’d groan when you pulled his hair and be more than happy voice his appreciation when you were blowing him, somehow managing to continue with the teasing and appraisal even while his voice was stuttered and breathy. 

~This would seem really sweet until you got impatient because the harder you tried to force him to forgo the sweet nothings and lingering embraces, the longer he’d tease it out. If it came to a matter of self-control, he could definitely win. 

~But sometimes Claude wouldn’t bother. If you were so insistent, he’d be more than happy to let you lead. Although Claude’s running commentary and insensate need to be clever would take out a lot of the sense of control. Not even dirty talk, not always. He could be seconds away from getting off and be trying to crack a joke, Claude is very talented.

~When Claude would get all worked up, truly worked up, there wouldn’t be much teasing or play. Go wild. A lot more urgency and a _lot_ less control. Frantically getting out of clothes, messy kissing, desperately trying to feel you, hold you. Starved for romantic intimacy as much as sexual gratification. Probably the most intense he’d ever be about sex. 

~Claude secretly (not so secretly) just wants to be loved and accepted, right? At this point, I suppose I should just say all the boys are such good boys they’d be into aftercare of some kind. Claude has a heart full of affection and probably a dozen witty things to say after sex.


	14. Yuri Relationship Headcanons

**SFW** ★~(◠‿◕✿)

~At first, Yuri would make it incredibly difficult for you to catch and hold his attention. He’d flip between being imperious and unreachable to mockingly flirtatious, never giving you a real sense of him personally. Even when he would be friendly, it’d be with an uncomfortable sense that he was still wearing a mask of some kind.

~Charm him with sincerity, entertain him with something novel. Like honesty or earnestness, with a genuine effort to be helpful and kind. That’s basically the only way I think Yuri would find himself conned into an actual relationship, the only type of manipulation that would work on someone like him.

~Emotionally, Yuri would be a slow burn. Even to the point that the two of you would be in an actual (if vaguely defined) relationship, he wouldn’t trust you entirely. It wouldn’t be something he’d knowingly do, but habits like that aren’t so easily unlearned.

~For any secret of his you hoped to be given, you’d have to give in equal measure. Maybe more, using the truth like collateral to prove your good intentions. Then again, there’s a balance with that, a push and pull. You have to take care to not go too far one way or the other.

~For one reason or another, I never got the feeling that Yuri sincerely saw himself as another character’s equal in the game. So, as things got more serious, I think he’d take on an odd role of responsibility. A more loving version of deflection, keeping the focus on you and your needs and wants rather than being equals in the relationship. This would be a way for him to keep a distance from you, but also keep him above you. Not because of his perceived ego, but because Yuri sees himself as separate from others.

~Of course, it wouldn’t all be heavy emotional negotiation with him. You’d also have to work around the fact that he’d be busy seemingly all the time, always concerned with some problem or situation. Fortunately, I do think Yuri would make time for you. He’s not nearly as absentminded as ~~Claude~~ other guys.

~Since it’s in the game about a thousand times, of course he would cook for you. With you, if you wanted to get spicy. Although, Yuri would be a critical chef and be all too willing to make ‘suggestions’ about what you should be doing and how to be doing it. All for the most delicious result.

~Yuri would have a lot of fun with conversation, especially if there was a bit of playful debate involved. If there was the possibility for him to tease you, that’s fun too. The topics could vary, but he wouldn’t settle for banality. Knowing what you were interested in and what you believed would be things he’d love to hear about. If you were clever, you might get the same out of him.

~He’d know how to play basically any card game. And how to cheat. At a certain point, the real game is trying to figure out _how_ he cheats.

~If Yuri was really into you, you could probably get his help with your makeup. If he was _really_ into you, you could probably get him to let you do his.

~I think he’d be clever about taking you out when the mood struck him, always picking things that you’d enjoy. Yuri would be the worst in regards to trying to plan dates or give gifts to because he’d not only be good at it, but he’d also be a really difficult read.

~Slowly. SLOWLY, Yuri would melt. He’d begin to fully trust you and be honest with you. Rely on you, allow himself to lean on another person for emotional support. It would scare him. There would be rough moments, but if you were trying, he would be too.

~Romance with Yuri, while seeming wonderful on the outset, could be difficult. His lifestyle alone doesn’t exactly lend itself to the perfect relationship model. Even if he wanted to love you, to have something with you, there’d be a part of him that would always be trying to keep secrets, to stay safe. 

~Out of any of these boys, he would be the worst to fight with. Yuri would go for blood when he felt like he was cornered, I think.

~BUT Yuri could work through it all. As with all things, building a good relationship would take work and patience. And love, although that’s a bit of a given.

~Yuri might not proclaim his affection in super loud ways, but at the point that he introduces you to his mom, you’d basically have made it.

~Oh yeah, the name thing too.

 **NSFW** ( /)w(\✿)

~With his mom and his upbringing, I don’t think Yuri would have any ties between sexual stuff and romance. His experience would always frame it as a transactional affair. Not only that, but people using him when he was younger would definitely make him suspicious of any of your attempts at seduction. It would be bad if he doubted your intentions completely and rejected you outright… It would be worse if he played with you for a bit _before_ rejecting you.

~But, again, transactional. If Yuri were honest with you, he’d let you know beforehand that he thought of sex as a mutual agreement between both of you to use the other for pleasure. You both get something out of it and call it good.

~If he was lying (or, god forbid, _teasing_ ), he’d say that he thought of you constantly and could no longer stop himself from wanting you. 

~That said, he wouldn’t use sex as leverage unless he was interested otherwise. Yuri would never sleep with someone unless he truly desired them. All sorts of manipulation and coercion and threats would be on the table to get what he wanted, but not sex. 

~He’d never allow himself to be a subpar lover, regardless of the situation. Yuri would be someone you’d always remember. You’d have to give it your all too, though. Considering his quid pro quo mentality, a selfish lover would definitely not go well.

~Yuri would know exactly what he wanted from the interaction and how it would go. He’d touch you, finger you, go down on you until you were incoherent, but it’s only fair if you returned the favor. After all, he’d only have done what he needed to get what he wanted, right?

~Then, as long as he felt you were properly compensated, he wouldn’t be shy about telling you exactly what to do. Of course, he’d have fun with a bit of ad-libbing, but overall I see him as being pretty bossy. 

~In most situations, sex with Yuri would be a playful, energetic affair. He would never allow it to become too intense or settle for something boring. Also with his lifestyle, a bed wouldn’t always be within reason, so there’d be a lot of locational improvisation. 

~As far as kinks, Yuri would know yours before you slept together. Observation and guesswork would go a long way in this, and more often than not he’d be right. This would be a double-edged sword, as he’d definitely use this knowledge to leave you at an immediate disadvantage. His odd views on sex would make it similar to any other interaction, with him calculating odds and manipulating things to get the best possible outcome.

~If it was something he knew you wanted, I can see Yuri leaning into a bit of a sadistic, power-trippy side of himself. A very efficient way to get what he wanted, all things considered. 

~Of course bondage is the first kink I had to bring up, it’s basically canon. Yuri would know some different arrangements, most of them meant to keep people far stronger than you contained. A fact he’d probably bring up, just in case you weren’t entirely sure if you were in over your head or not.

~Also canon, the endless teasing. Mocking. He’d think it was so cute that you willingly allowing yourself to be at mercy of someone like him. Absolutely adorable. Yuri would say almost anything to get a fun reaction. Even while playing with the power imbalance, he wouldn’t want you to ever be actually, truly submissive. That’s no fun at all. 

~Then again, the more you pushed back, the more inclined he might be to take it further. A bit of impact play (mostly spanking, but if he ever owned a _normal_ belt he might use that) could be fun. Masochism and being able to exploit it would probably amuse him, although he’d only do this when it was particularly advantageous. 

~Again, if he knew it was what you wanted, he’d be okay with you taking the lead. As long as he knew you’d provide. 

~Even still, Yuri would be hard pressed to give up control in any substantial way. Not saying he’d be ultra dominant with all people in all situations. Sure, Lord Trust Issues could bottom his little heart out and enjoy every second of it, but you could be assured that he takes the ‘power’ part of power bottom very seriously.

~There would be limits as to what he’d allow on himself. Hard limits. Absolutely no tying him up. No blindfold, gag, or anything that would similarly leave him in a powerless position. Hair pulling might be appreciated. If he were in a good mood, Yuri would find it cute if you left hickeys, that you would think you could make him yours in such a juvenile way. 

~And then, the worst kink of all: love. I think he’d be okay with faking intimacy, or at least play the part if that was the experience you were striving for. Maybe he’d have a deep set desire to have the real thing, but he’d get caught in an internal unwillingness to actually give himself up in such a vulnerable way. 

~The only time it would be ‘real’ is when he trusted you and the honesty of your affection. Among anything else he would be using sex to gain, genuine gratification would be the most difficult. Sure, sleeping with someone for the mutual goal of pleasure is fun, but Yuri would want to lose himself in another person. That’s what he’d want out of you the most, to force him to stay in the moment, to lose control. 


	15. Felix Relationship Headcanons

**SFW ★~(◠‿◕✿)**

~Ah, my sweet tsundere. Edgy. Beautiful. Raging. Sweet. Angsty.

~Felix’s love would be intense, but not immediately noticeable. Obviously, he wouldn’t express it openly unless absolutely pushed into a corner, so there would always be other reasons for his interest. He’d always play it so casual and cool. In truth, though, at the point that he was willing to commit to a serious relationship, his feelings of trust and devotion would be… Well… Serious.

~While Felix couldn’t be called overtly romantic, he’d have his moments. Like, by the way, he’s taking you to the opera. A bakery was recommended to him and while he doesn’t like sweets, he thought you might. Flowers? He saw them while in town and thought of you, no big deal. 

~Remembering things like anniversaries and events would be a very hit or miss expectation to hold to Felix, but he’d always get your birthday and anything else he knew was very _very_ important to you. At least eventually.

~As his partner, Felix would put a lot of stock in your opinion and aid in running Fraldarius territory. He’d need someone to keep him grounded sometimes when the absolute nonsense of politics grew too overwhelming, when running away to lose himself in the familiarity of fighting was most alluring. 

~Felix would for sure want to train your sword fighting skills, or spar with you if you were already proficient. It’s something he’s very passionate about, obviously. I think, if he were to hold off on trying to be the best of the best, it would be interesting to hear his perspective on different techniques and skills, on the artistry of it all.

~A relationship with Felix - just like most of these characters, in my opinion - would probably not be the healthiest. There’s a lot of personal issues he never actually worked through in the game and he was a bit of a piece of work to begin with. Really, though, Felix is a good person and he could definitely come to terms with his trauma and issues. I don’t think this devalues the relationship, it just makes things more complicated.

~Unless you were actively argumentative with him, Felix wouldn’t necessarily get in fights with you specifically. More likely, he’d be angry for other reasons and become icy and standoffish towards you. Old trauma could very easily crop up in seemingly unrelated ways, showing itself as irritation and emotional aloofness. 

~I guess at some point, he’d have to allow that to break and be vulnerable and express his emotions honestly. Partners aren’t good therapists, but considering the setting, it might be fair to say you’d be as good as it got as far as emotional help.

~I don’t want to paint a picture of an unbalanced relationship, though. You would need to be more emotionally available and caring than is strictly healthy, but Felix would do a fair share. He’s more perceptive than he lets on, just kinda dumb in the way he interprets things. You’d walk into a room and he’d know your mood instantly, or do his best to figure it out. Even if he didn’t entirely understand things you were struggling with, Felix would want you to share your feelings with him… Even taking offense if you didn’t feel like you could. Seeing you hurt in any way would really affect him.

~While I do think Felix would absolutely need social interaction and a solid push on your end to remind him of your affection and keep him engaging with people, he’s a solitary person. For all of the time spent talking and doing things with you and others, he’d need an equal amount of quiet “recharge” time. More than that, he’d need to have his own sense of individuality and would afford you the same space.

~For example: Lying? No good, no tolerance. Telling him that you felt you had to keep something from him and you could provide a valid reason why (i.e. it wasn’t your secret to share, it was something you weren’t yet comfortable sharing yet)? That’s fine. Transparency and complete honesty wouldn’t go hand in hand with Felix because of this individuality-driven need.

~Another example is that he’d have times where he simply wasn’t interested in interaction. Not as an angsty thing, just because a certain amount of healthy isolation would be necessary for him to keep his head on right. He’d give the same to you, which I suppose could be seen as a blessing or a curse depending on who you are.

~Felix would say no to a lot of things. No, he doesn’t want to hold your hand in public. No, he doesn’t want to dance. No, he doesn’t want to go to tea. No - except if you batted your eyes or looked especially pathetic and disappointed. Felix’s weak spot for you would be miles wide, even if he acted like it didn’t exist. 

~He would both trust in your strength and your ability to take care of yourself and worry for you relentlessly. Not obsessively, but enough that it could come off as a tad overbearing sometimes. See, Felix could trust you all he wanted, it would be everybody and everything else that he couldn’t trust. The fear of loss would be driven deep into his feelings for you. 

~He’d never say it because of course he wouldn’t but Felix would live to be held. Have his hair stroked, his back rubbed. Oh, sure, he’d grumble about it but after a few minutes, he’d just _melt_. 

**NSFW ( /)w(\✿)**

~Awkward. At least at first. That’s true for most people, but Felix’s way of dealing with the situation’s he’s not exactly comfortable or sure of himself in would make it worse. Sexual things would come from a place of raw need and affection.

~Funnily enough, I think that Felix while gets all sorts of blushy and awkward when discussing love and affection, he’d take the sexual stuff in stride, at least in the abstract. As I see it, he’d find anything less to be rather immature. Not to mention the fact that he wouldn’t want it to be a perceived weakness. He’d force himself to not regard sex in a weird way like _some_ people. So he’d expect you to do the same and be honest and open with him, even getting irritated if he thought you were being too cheeky or skirting around telling him what you wanted/thought out of embarrassment. Felix would be upset about not being able to take care of you, sure. But also, he wouldn’t be able to stand being _bad_ at something.

~To that effect, Felix would operate under a constant back and forth from “is this okay?” to “I’m going to be the best you could ever hope of having”. 

~Of course, as he got more sure of himself and his knowledge of your preferences and desires, he’d be a lot more smug about his own skill. More confident in his claim to your sexuality (which I think would be important to him for many reasons). Would he use it against you? Of course not, or at least not seriously. Not unless you were doing something to get under his skin or purposely playing with him (meaning: flirting and/or saying mushy sweet things). The power of a man who canonically confesses his love with a kabedon is unrestrained and Felix would absolutely exploit a weakness if he felt he was losing. 

~With foreplay, I can see Felix being playful. His dry humor and deadpan way of saying exactly what he means could be any mixture of accidentally sexy and infuriating. Teasing, kind of. 

~But also teasing in the way he’d undress you, committing the shape of your body and the smell of your skin and the sound of your voice to memory anew because I don’t think that anticipation of loss would ever fully leave him. Teasing in the way he’d be so desperate to express something he had no idea how to verbalize to you through touch alone, and teasing in the constant dichotomy of need and restraint that would be synonymous with his lust.

~But that couldn’t last forever, and Felix would have a threshold where sensation and raw feelings would overpower everything else. I’m not saying Felix would _lack_ control, but I definitely believe that he’d lose a lot of his mental armor in the face of sensuality and that would make susceptible to his own needs. Like, if he was comfortable he’d be a lot more likely to lose himself in lust, in intimacy, in you.

~Felix wouldn’t be silent, but past that loss of power, he wouldn’t be much of a talker. Actions speak louder than words, after all. That said, Felix would absolutely get off on your reactions and encouragement, _wanting_ you to be loud for him. He’d be able to keep his composure pretty well at first, but that could so easily unravel into half articulated encouragement and unstifled sounds.

~The whole teasing and subsequent loss of control could also be called _impatience_ because Felix would not stand for any drawn-out sensuality when he was in the headspace of desire. You thought you could be seductive and take things slow, build up some nice tension before finally sucking him off? Think again. Sex would be intimate, but more in the form of a rush of feelings and need. In that way, you could also call him a bit rough. 

~Lingerie or anything to that effect would kill him… especially anything super dainty and soft. 

~Sparring matches so thick with sexual tension that they devolve into… Well, not sparring. As far as tactics, this would probably be the most surefire way to win against Felix. Until he caught wise. 

~Pulling on his hair, biting his neck, holding onto him hard enough to leave marks… You’d drive Felix wild. On the opposite side, kissing his palm, trailing your fingers across his skin, nuzzling your face against his neck… A different kind of wild. 

~I don’t think he’d necessarily do the same to you, the biting and hair pulling and such. Maybe accidentally? Felix wouldn’t do anything too specifically rough unprompted, though. You’d have to be pretty specific about what you wanted. And be entirely enthusiastic about it.

~The rarest Felix is the Felix who’s flushed and satisfied and mumbles “I love you” against the back of your head.


	16. Dark Dimitri, Sylvain, and Ferdinand / pregnancy tw

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was in response to a bunch of responses regarding which boys would use pregnancy as a weapon against their wifey, which was Dimitri, Ferdinand, and Sylvain.

**cw pregnancy / forced pregnancy**

_(As ever, this is all in the context of dark personalities. I hesitate to say yandere, although that’s kind of become synonymous with dark personality AU’s and an obvious argument can be made that a darker take on the characters could lead into a yandere scenario)_

**_Ferdinand von Aegir_ **

~While I don’t think he’d go out of his way to have a baby, he definitely wouldn’t take any steps to avoid it, either. That is, he wouldn’t really stray into breeding kink territory or anything of that kind but he’s not gonna pull out either. 

~But, yeah, if you were to get pregnant, Ferdinand wouldn’t be displeased by any means. He’d legitimately think it was the best way to “fix” things and out of a misguided attempt to ignore any negative aspects of the relationship and cling to the idealism of a happy marriage. 

~Just a side note, but I def see him with a body worship kink and I can only begin to imagine how that would intensify with his weakness for the softness and so-called beauty of motherhood. Whatever that’s supposed to mean. 

~Honestly, I don’t see him overtly leveraging as a manipulation tactic. No, he’s good enough that his genuine feelings could do the job for him. Like, it’s not _just you_ anymore. You’re responsible for another life so don’t you think you just trust him and let him take care of you? Oh, sure, he’d humor you (on account of the hormones) and say that he understands why you’re upset, but please just _calm down_. Everything will be all right, he’ll take care of you. 

~I think that Ferdinand would want a family even without the whole dark personality aspect. The way he’d see it is that children are a natural result of a union and love. He’d absolutely cherish your children if for no other reason than the fact that they’d be half you, although you can’t tell me that he wouldn’t have a horrible weakness for kids. 

~You’d be barely showing and he’d be picking out baby names and getting opinions on how to decorate the nursery and occasionally freaking out due to anticipation and nerves. He’d be really, disastrously, over-the-top protective, too. I just assume white magic would greatly lessen the infant and mother mortality rate but that doesn’t entirely remove the risk of complications so he’d be cloyingly careful about everything you ate, keeping tabs on any possible oddity going on with you. And, you know, I think he would enjoy emotionally taking care of you. Like if you were scared or sad or anything, I think he’d enjoy comforting you in a way that’s definitely not healthy. He’d enjoy being needed, I suppose.

~Yeah, so overall I view any sort of darker personality take on Ferdinand to be him, but with his sweet and noble and protective traits dialed up to an eleven without any sort of self awareness to make him pause and consider that maybe you don’t feel the same so having a child like this, as an intentional act of manipulation to make you stay or not, would be within the realm of possibilities.

**_Sylvain Jose Gautier (Bastard Man)_ **

~Sylvain is pretty easy to imagine with a dark personality. I mean, assuming you have no pity in your heart and are willing to write him in a way that he never was able to get over his myriad issues, self hatred, severe distrust of people’s true intentions, and familial trauma.

~Assuming all that, and entertaining the idea that he could never find a good balance of repression and escapism, I think Sylvain would create an unhealthy emotional bond to a single person he believed to be exempt from his overall dismal regard for people and do this fun little thing where he’d chaotically flip flop between extreme emotions of distrust, blame, and anger and adoration, need, and a desperation to be seen as he was and still loved. 

~But it’d be a brutal cycle because he’s not the delusional type. Sometimes he _could_ be, both with the good and the bad, but those would be kind of episodic. There’d be bad days where he’d be utterly convinced that you were just like the rest and he’d pick little fights and generally just be pretty pissy. But then sometimes he’d be blinded by love and so caught up in it that even if you told him no, he’d take it with a cheeky wink because of course you loved him and everything was so good. But, mostly, it’d just be a lot of dysfunction and Sylvain trying to lure you into a nice, good relationship with him by being mostly normal and decently charming and even, occasionally, being vulnerable (and tricking you into being vulnerable with him). 

~Anyway, back to the point. With all that context, why not bring a baby into the mix, right? 

~How many times does Sylvain bring up crest babies. Please, someone do a hard count and get back to me because damn son. So, may I just say, if anyone of these three were to have a breeding kink it’d be him. Is that controversial? Just think about it. Every girl ever wants him mystical crest cum, right? So, mentally, the whole thing would have a lot of weight and significance. Also Sylvain just strikes me as the type who’d be self aware enough of his dark and unhealthy needs that staking as intimate of a claim as that would be erotic. Unlike the other two, the act of forcing an irreversible and tangible change in your body and mind would be interesting. Not that he’d tell you any of that, or even dwell on it himself. 

~I’m torn between Sylvain saying it was an accident and him using the argument that since the two of you were in love, it was only natural that you’d start a family together. How could you not want to have his children? Better yet, how was he supposed to know that you wanted to wait. 

~But if you continued to be _unreasonable_ , he’d go on the defensive. Like, what are you going to do? Leave him? For what? To raise _his_ baby on your own? Or, worse, abandon your child? If you thought he’d voiced unfairly negative opinions about women before, the way he’d talk about a mother who abandoned her child and such a good, happy life with a loving husband would be infinitely worse. After all, _he_ wanted to make a change in your relationship and be happy together. _He_ wanted to be a good, loving father. He wanted a family with you. After everything, what kind of person would you be to throw that all away?

~So that’s… a lot. 

~But Sylvain’s the type to be awful in the moment then regret it after the heat dies down. Knowing he’d hurt you would genuinely tear him up inside. All of that adoration and desperation to keep you with him because he’d feel like he needed you to be happy would kick in and he’d break down under the guilt and tell you how much he loved you, how happy it made him to think that the two of you could have a family, that he knew you would be a great mother, that he knew he’d messed up but he would make it up to you, that you really could be a happy family. 

~Just saying, I can see him taking a perverse sort of pleasure in the physical effects of pregnancy. Also, he’d definitely be a lot softer with you. Guilty conscience, anyone?

**_Dimitri (Dimi) (Jimmy)_ **

~You, dear anon, said it better than I could have myself. I agree SO HARD that Dimitri would be terrified of being a parent, but at the same time I think, if it were to happen, he’d be utterly enamored with the idea. There’s a lot more that I think about how he’d regard fatherhood, but that’s the gist. 

~Funny thing is, darker Dimitri is just like… More needy… unbearably protective… Paranoid… less stable… bad at managing his emotions when it comes to you… But, like, the same general emotions about fatherhood would apply because that’s already pretty complex. Only, this time, with an obvious emphasis on how it would effect you and your relationship. 

~I was going to say that I can’t see Dimitri purposefully impregnating you, but that’s not entirely true. In a fit where he’s feeling especially raw and paranoid, I think he would do it very purposefully and even almost-kinda-sorta relish in the idea. 

~I view his obsessive feelings to be like an itch he can’t quite scratch because he knows better than anybody how easy it would be to lose you and doesn’t know how to manage both his own instability with the unpredictable world because at any moment it could all spiral apart. 

~So, this in mind, he could believe that having a baby would make things different. More than just vows or words or rings or anything, it would be a concrete and absolute tie between the two of you. He would have an unquestionable claim over you that would go beyond the scope of just your relationship, you’d be carrying the royal heir which would give Dimitri even further valid excuses to be suffocatingly overprotective.

~It would be… So messy… On the one hand, I think the concept of fatherhood, of being given another chance, of being needed that much more by both you and the child, would _really_ appeal to him. It could even sand off some of the rougher edges of his darker traits, now that he had this assured security in keeping you with him. Sure, the itch wouldn’t be scratched entirely, but it would be easier to ignore, there would be a solid way to reassure himself that you were his. 

~But Dimitri’s got this awful middle ground of self awareness. Anything that would come off delusion would be a result of his endless attempts at rationalizing his unhealthy feelings and trying to make sense of it all without having to actually confront the issues. But that wouldn’t mean he wouldn’t know, on some level, that what he was doing wasn’t healthy and how bad it was for you. The guilt would be intense, which would be apart of the reason he needed to keep you so close all the time because then he could pretend that you needed him just as badly, that everything was all right because he could take care of you better than anyone else. 

~Dimitri’s self aware guilt would allow a part of himself to understand that he should let you go. He could even, on the bad days, convince himself that maybe, one day, he would allow you to leave him because he loved you, because what he was doing was wrong. As long as you were near him, he wouldn’t be able to stop himself, he would always hurt you. 

~But using pregnancy to force you to stay with him would, perhaps even in an intentional subconscious way, cut off that last-ditch contingency to ease his own guilt and pain of what he was doing by keeping you with him. Now that you were going to be having his child, the royal heir, would mean that you could never leave. He’d know it. You would probably know it, too. 

~After that point, Dimitri would double down with proving his affection, proving that he was capable of taking care of you and his child and that you could be a family and everything would be okay. 


	17. Balthus Relationship Headcanons

**SFW ~**

~To basically sum up what would make a relationship with Balthus so wonderful, I’d say that a big reason has to do with how he’d view you. Not just as a lover, but as his best friend, his partner in crime. The two of you supporting each other in the big, often cruel world. No matter what else, he’d put you first and expect you to do the same.

~Something so sweet about Balthus as compared to other characters is that he lacks any higher goal that he’s trying to achieve, so he gets his purpose from people he loves. That’s especially apparent in his S-Support with Byleth, but you can see it in all his endings. His transition from being a problematic gambler with money issues would change pretty quick the second he began thinking in terms of making a future with you.

~And, with Balthus, I do think that’d be quick. Strict support sequence layout aside, he strikes me as the type to make up his mind pretty fast about people and so if he fell for you, it’d be hard and fast. Like everything else with him.

~I firmly believe he’d want to introduce you to his mother. Although he doesn’t see her very often, she’s obviously important to him. It’s sweet, too. Balthus has a pretty negative view of the world in no small part because of what happened to his mother, but he found his piece of genuine happiness all the same. Plus, you’d be something to actually boast about.

~Balthus would be, quite literally, a ride or die. There is nothing he would not do for you. Whatever you needed, whatever you asked for, he’d figure out a way to see it done. Granted, his methods wouldn’t always be the most subtle or clean, and there’d be more than a few misunderstandings, but that’s the role in your life he’d take on. It is clear in almost all of his supports that Balthus is at his most driven and efficient when he’s given purpose by taking care of or helping people he cares about.

~Still, you’d have to be either just as much of a freak and down for his antics or have the patience of a saint. It’s that Himbo energy, he’s so dumb. And clueless. And as much as you could clean him up and domesticate him, Balthus is a dashing rogue at heart and would kinda ultimately be a wild card. A wild man, perhaps.

~To that end, he’d try to rope you into a scheme with him at least once. Or twice. Three times a charm, right?

~Your first few dates would look an awful lot like that episode of Parks n Rec where April and Andy try and see who can get the most free stuff at the bar. (Really, there are quite a few parallels between Balthus and Andy Dwyer…)

~Balthus would know every single tavern song AND the dirty parodies and he would happily and willingly sing them if given even the slightest encouragement. Balthus wouldn’t be the one to come up with them, but he’d have a great appreciation for the art of it. As he says, he’s not good, but he’s loud.

~Additionally, it’s 100% fact that Balthus would pick a fight when you were around so you could see him beat up a bunch of dudes. Extra bonus points if it gives him a reason to take his shirt off. Which it would. There’s always a reason.

~Super bonus points if he picked the fight in your honor. He’d see it as his goddess ordained duty to beat up anybody who dared to mess with his lady love… Assuming you even needed his backup. Like, if you didn’t, he’d be more than happy to sit back and watch you kick some ass. That’s hot. Otherwise, Balthus would be your certified guard dog.

~I like to imagine that, in general, Balthus would have a problem with being too physical. The type to panic and throw you over his shoulder so he could get you to safety if he felt you were in danger. Yuri has had to scold him at least once for doing something like this. Constance almost killed him for it. 

~Goodbye personal space. I don’t see Balthus having much in the way of boundaries? Like, he wouldn’t really have an acceptable bubble and wouldn’t think twice about touching you. Just casually, for whatever reason at all. Keeping his arm around you in some way in public, leaning in to tell you something under his breath (poorly, might I add, the guy can’t keep his voice down to save his life), some casual and “accidental” groping. But, like, classy. If his hand happens to dip a bit low when he’s rubbing his back, that’s definitely not his intention. He’s got a hand on your thigh under the table? He wasn’t even thinking about it, complete accident. Unless you’re into it, then it’s fair game.

~Balthus would be more than happy to let you sit in his lap. Whenever, wherever. Propriety who? It’s the best seat in the house, pal.

~If he found out you were ticklish, it’s over. He’d think it was hilarious. You think you’d dissuade him by lashing out? Think again, that would make it even more fun. It’s a mixture of all of his favorite things: roughhousing, teasing, and playing around. Although too much of that easily leads us into…

**NSFW ~**

~Balthus is one of the few characters who are explicitly horny. He enjoys women and attention and the many fine indulgences life has to offer.

~Which is all fine and fun as a casual thing, but when he got a partner who was with him in the long-term there’d be an extended honeymoon period of just fucking. Easy access, a flood of new and intense emotions, just knowing that you were his in a meaningful way… It’d be like a short-term addiction. Besides, he’d have the stamina to fuel it, the experience to make it count, the lack of impulse control to enable himself, and the proclivity for pleasure-seeking behaviors.

~Considering we’ve all see those white pants pre-timeskip, I don’t think it’s controversial to say that Balthus would be big (he’s got big dick energy anyhow… so easily confident, so braggadocious, so bold). So, you might die. It’d be a hell of a ride, though. 

~Assuming you were not utterly opposed to it, sex would be _rough_. Like, bed shaking, wall pounding, furniture breaking, loud enough scare your poor neighbors, borderline violent kind of rough. Not just on his part, he’d tell you in no uncertain terms to be just as uninhibited. Hair pulling, scratching his back, leaving bite marks/hickies all over his neck… He’s in it for a good time, not a long time.

~Granted, doing the sweet and sensual thing wouldn’t be… the worst. Probably not something he’d be used to, but if you wanted that from him by the goddess he’d be the most loving, affectionate, and the absolute _best_ at it. The King always delivers.

~To Balthus, getting you off would be the main goal. Mostly for your sake, but also for his own ego. He wouldn’t even really offer to finger you or eat you out, it’d just be something he’d go into it wanting and expecting to do. He’d love tasting you, feeling you, seeing you in a state of complete and utter lustful ruin because of him. Begging, even. He’d definitely like that. But also getting you to come undone with his name on your lips, admitting that he is, in fact, the best you’ll ever have and the only man to make you feel so good.

~In my notes while drafting this, I just wrote “jawbreaker” which pretty much sums up the thing about oral. But, seriously, I consider Balthus to be a very visual person, just as much as a sensation driven one, so watching you blow him would drive him absolutely wild. He wouldn’t really care if you were sloppy about it. He might even prefer it in some ways just because of how purely sexual and depraved it would look and sound.

~He’d praise you _a lot_ , especially while you were blowing him. Granted, it’d be the most basic and generic of all dirty talk. Mostly just mindlessly telling you how good you are, how fantastic you are for him, how sexy you look on your knees like that… That sort of thing. Balthus wouldn’t have any shame. If it feels good, it feels good, who is he to deny his natural reactions?

~Going back to the visual thing, it’d be incredibly easy to wind him up. Like, you put on some red lipstick or wear a particularly low cut top and he’d be done, basically just a countdown timer of how long he was going to hold out before rationality broke down and he was ready to go. Although, if you were to wear lingerie, he wouldn’t really appreciate it in the same way he’d just want to see you undressed completely. What I mean is that he’d find it hotter if you were to wear a slutty dress with nothing underneath than something modest with sexy underwear. 

~Public or semi-public stuff, especially in places like Abyss where morals are fast and loose, wouldn’t _not_ appeal to him. Like, it wouldn’t be ideal because it’d have to be way more discrete and potential positions or acts would be limited, but sometimes there’s no other option. It’s that thrill seeker in him, the danger would be fun.

~There are few positions he wouldn’t have tried in some form or another. Outside of stuff that falls into the realm of BDSM or requires too much time to set up because he’d have no patience for that. Balthus wouldn’t really care about being the dominant one or not, or who had more control. As long as you were enjoying yourself and he was having a good time, he’d roll with it.

~Basically, the follow up to that is just that I don’t think Balthus would be in any way interested in clearly established power dynamics or BDSM. Maybe some of the S/m, but he’d see that more as the fun of having hard and enthusiast sex. Pain would never be for the purpose of pain, or of control.

~Most importantly, sex would never be this intense, serious affair. The goal is to have a good time, right? And to show his love and appreciation for you. Especially at the start, when he couldn’t buy you anything or take you out, he’d be more than happy to trade in sexual favors instead. 


End file.
